On Our Way To Rome
by Lizziefan101
Summary: Lizzie is on her way to Rome! And Miranda is with her! Lizzie and Gordo still haven't talked about the kiss. Will they?
1. Newfound crushes

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire unfortunatly. I also own none of the characters in this   
story. All of them are Disney's. And in future chapters, there will be a Miss Ungermeyer.  
I don't own her. Disney does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I know that there are alot of the movie fics out there, but I had some inspiation, and   
decided to go for it! This is my second fan fic, and hopfully, it won't be boring. Well,  
here you go! Oh, and if you aren't an L/G fan, I suggest you turn back now. ~Whitney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was it! It was finally graduation. Well, Jr. High but it was still exciting! Lizzie   
would be going to highschool in less than three months! Everything was perfect in Lizzie's  
life. Except one thing. Lizzie and Gordo. She had kissed her best friend of fourteen years  
on the cheek on picture day. And they haven't talked about it. Not even once. So, she  
decided that on the plane to Rome, she would bring it up, and make him talk about it. Probably  
the only problem would be Miranda. Her parents let her come back for graduation, and the trip  
to Rome, Italy.  
  
"Well Lizzie, are you excited?! This is it! We're finally High-schoolers!"  
  
"Yeah Miranda. I'm excited. But I'm more excited about the trip to Rome!"  
  
"Oh I know it! what do you think will happen?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe....new-found crushes." Lizzie said as she turned and snuck a peak at   
gordo who was standing with his parents.  
  
Unfortunatly, Miranda noticed she was practically drooling over Gordo.   
  
"New-found crushes huh?"  
  
Lizzie wasn't listening. She was still daydreaming.....about Gordo.  
  
"Hello?! Lizzie!"  
  
"Huh? What? Yeah! Did you say something Miranda?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did. Okay, Spill it girl! What happened when I was gone the last two weeks?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Lizzie, I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything! And plus, you're not a   
good lier."  
  
"Well... it all started at that Murder Mystery party I told you about."  
  
Lizzie told Miranda the whole story. About how Kate told Lizzie about Gordo's obvious crush on her,  
and about what happened on the porch that night.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
"...Kate actually helped you?"  
  
"Miranda! That wasn't the main part of the story. Gordo likes me!"  
  
"So, you like him to?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Something else happened didn't it?"  
  
"I...I kissed him on the cheek...when we took our group picture." Lizzie said as she could feel  
her face heat up.  
  
"So, are you two like, a couple now?"  
  
"No. we haven't talked about it. It's like he was in shock or something....and still is."  
  
"So, when are you gonna bring it up? You are going to right?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking the plane trip to Rome. I mean, he can't run. But Miranda, are you sure  
you're okay with this?"  
  
"What do you think *I* like him? Of course I'm okay with this! A matter of fact, you just tell  
me when you want to talk with him, and I'll go sit with somebody else.....like Ethan!"  
  
"Ms. McGuire!" called Principal Tweety.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I need you to give the student council president's speech."  
  
"What?! Why me?"  
  
"Lisa has the flu and can't make it. And since you're the vice-president, you need to fill in.  
You did make a speech just in case right?"  
  
"No. I didn't."  
  
"Well, you'll have to improvise then."  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie didn't feel so good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, I hope you like it! I read the book, and it's simular, but not exactly the same. Well, please  
reveiw! Just don't flame. Thanks! ~Whitney 


	2. Panic!

A/N- I still haven't gotten any reveiws of this story yet. Come on guys! Help me out here! Oh,   
and my other story "At Last" has been updated! So, remember, REVEIW!!!!! Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie was panicing. She had to present a speech...she didn't know about....infront of at least  
300 people! She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Lizzie what did Principal Tweety want?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I have to give the president's speech!" a very paniced Lizzie told Miranda.  
  
"Okay Lizzie, just, whatever you do, don't panic."  
  
"Too late Miranda! I'm way past paniced, I'm beyond paniced, I-"  
  
"Whoa Lizzie calm down! What's going on guys?" asked a very concerned Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie has to give the President's speech." Miranda informed him.  
  
"Well, do you have anything planned?"  
  
"No Gordo, that's why I'm panicing!"  
  
"Okay, just, calm down. We'll get through this. Just take a deep breath, and relax."  
  
"You know Gordo, I appreciate your help, but I think I may be hopless." Lizzie told Gordo.  
  
"Wait. I have an idea."  
  
"G- Gordo! Where are you going?!"   
  
"I'll be right back Lizzie, just, don't go anywhere." yelled Gordo from across the room.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Lizzie asked Miranda.  
  
"I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm sure he's trying to help you in some way."  
  
Lizzie smiled at the thought of it. Gordo would do anything for her. So, maybe whatever  
he had in mind would help her....or get her out of it.  
  
After about ten minutes, Gordo came back with very good news.  
  
"Lizzie? You're going to love me!" 'Did I just say that?' he thought.  
  
Lizzie giggled at that comment because she knew she already did.  
  
"Why? What did you do? Please tell me it's good news about that stupid speech I have to give!"  
  
"That's it. You don't have to give it." a proud Gordo told Lizzie.  
  
"But who is?"  
  
"Well, I volunteered." Gordo said shyly.  
  
"Y-you'd do that for me?"  
  
"Lizzie, you should know by now. I'd do anything for you."  
  
Lizzie couldn't help it. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. And Gordo enjoyed every   
minute of it. As did Lizzie.  
  
"Thank you so much Gordo." Lizzie said to him.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They just looked into eachother's eyes for a moment. But the moment was ruined by Miranda.  
  
"Hey guys, uh hello?"   
  
They both looked at her.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry to break up this little kodak moment, but um, we have to go out there and   
Graduate." Miranda told them.  
  
"Okay" Lizzie and Gordo said at the same time.   
  
"So are you guys ready?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Miranda said.  
  
"Lets go!" exclaimed Gordo as they walked on stage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well, I hope you like it! Remember, R-E-V-E-I-W!!!! ~Whitney 


	3. The speech

A/N- I just wanted to thank ya'll for all of the reveiws I got. They were all good! Oh, and   
please don't forget about my other story "AT LAST" for all of the fans of that story, I updated   
that today. So, enjoy chapter three!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Jr High graduates of Hillridge Jr. High steped out onto the stage, everyone clapped.  
But there was only one problem. Gordo didn't really know what he was going to say! He agreed  
to give the President's speech....for Lizzie, and only Lizzie. As he was thinking about what  
to say he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Psst...Gordo!" Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" he whispered back.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, do you know what your going to say?"  
  
"Lizzie of course I'm sure! I'd do anything for you, and well, I want to do this."  
  
"Okay...if your sure.." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure." he whispered back to her as he gave her a smile. Lizzie thought she might  
faint.  
  
"And now, Mr. David Gordon will be giving the Student Council President's speech, because  
Lisa Balwend is absent with the flu." announced Principal Tweety.  
  
As Gordo walked up to the rostrum, he started to feel nervous. Really nervous. But he now had  
an idea of wht he would talk about.  
  
"Good evening. Wow. It's already graduation. I know these last two years in Jr. High have been  
the best and worse years of my life. But I think the main thing that helped me survive was my  
friends. Without them, I wouldn't survive. So, I think the class trip to Rome is going to be  
very exciting. For all of us. And I think everybody here would agree that the best part of   
Jr. High was the friendships that were built up into alot of stronger relationships. So, in  
conclusion just remember that in High School, no matter how many bad things happen, you'll   
always have your friends. Thank you."  
  
And with that, everybody stood up and clapped. Gordo didn't really expect a standing ovation,  
but it was very flattering.   
  
Every student knew what he meant by "stronger relationships". Lizzie and him. Although none  
of them said anything to him, they all knew.   
  
Everybody in the builing was touched by his speech. Lizzie eccpecialy.   
  
As the music played all of the students got up to get their diploma. Gordo was before Lizzie  
and Miranda, so he decided to wait for them. When it was Lizzie's turn, she got it, waved to  
her parents...and failed to see the microphone cord. She tripped! But just before she fell  
to the ground, somebody caught her. She looked up to see who it was. Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie are you okay?" a concerened Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think I am. Now." Lizzie relpied.  
  
As she got out of Gordo's arms, she remembered what he had said in his speech. She felt that  
she needed to do something.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
And for the second time that day, she hugged him.  
  
"What was that for?" Gordo asked.   
  
Not that he didn't like it. But he just had to know.  
  
"For what you said in your speech. It was really sweet." Lizzie said blushing.  
  
But before Gordo could reply, Miranda ran up to them.  
  
"I got it! I graduated!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"I see.." Lizzie said with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"You know what this means right?" Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah! We're going to Rome!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
Both of the girls squealed and jumped up and down.  
  
"Girls.." Gordo said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N- Well, did you like it? I hope you did! Remember to reveiw! ~Whitney 


	4. We're off!

A/N- Hey! I want to thank everyone who reveiwed! I was surprized about how many people wanted  
me to continue this story. But hey, ya'll really encouraged me. So, you got your wish! I even  
made this chapter pretty long just for ya'll. I heart you!!! ~Whitney  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was finally here! Today, Lizzie would leave for Rome, Italy. She was about to say goodbye  
home, hello Rome! Okay, it did sound really doofy. But still, she was really excited! But  
probably the thing she was most excited about was spending two full weeks with Gordo! Oh yeah,  
and Miranda. Lizzie prayed that Miranda would have better timing. This was it! The airport!  
  
"Mom, hurry, I'm going to miss my flight!" Lizzie exclaimed as she neared the entrance.  
  
"Lizzie, calm down. Your flight takes off in forty-five minutes. Don't worry. You won't miss  
your flight." Jo replied.  
  
"Lizzie!" Called a very excited and enthusiastic Miranda.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie mocked.  
  
But Miranda didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Lizzie, can you believe it! In less than an hour we'll be in Rome! Okay, maybe not less than  
an hour, more like a day, but in less than an hour we'll be on our way to Rome! I am so   
excited! Oh look there's Gordo! GORDO OVER HERE!"   
  
Miranda was oddly hyper for this time in the morning. Eccpecialy since her and Lizzie searched  
until 12:00 midnight for what to pack. Her parents wouldn't let Miranda spend the night, because  
they wanted to spend the night "bonding" with her until she had to leave. Even though she did  
spend most of the night with Lizzie. Go figure...  
  
"Hey guys!" Gordo said.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Lizzie replied.  
  
"So, what seats did you guys get?' Gordo asked.  
  
They all compared tickets. Lizzie and Gordo would be sitting together! Lizzie sighed a heavy  
sigh of relief because Miranda wouldn't be there with them. Now, she loved Miranda and all.  
But latley, Miranda was having some....timing problems. They later found out that Miranda  
would be sitting with Ethan Craft!  
  
Soon, they were all ready to board the plane. There was just one more thing to do. It was time  
to meet the chaperone and thier new highschool principal.  
  
All the parents in the airport were very weepy. They were all huggin their children, and   
making sure that they had everything packed.  
  
"Attention parents.....SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES!!!" a large woman shouted. Lizzie was becoming very  
scared.  
  
"Who's that?" Matt asked Gordo.  
  
"That, is Miss Ungermeyer. She's going to be out highschool principal for the next four years."  
Gordo replied.  
  
Lizzie overheard them, and without thinking, shouted...  
  
"THAT'S MISS UNGERMEYER?!?!?!"  
  
Lizzie was so embarassed. Everyone was looking at her.  
  
"What's your name?" Miss Ungermeyer asked. And she was talking to Lizzie!  
  
"Um..Lizzie McGuire." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Lizzie Mcguire, your on my list. And the list is not a place that you want to be."  
  
Lizzie was terrified. So much for a good first impression.  
  
Miss Ungermeyer got on with what she wated to say.  
  
"Alright parents. Say goodbye to your pathetic little offsprings, because we're heading out!"  
She announced.  
  
And with that, everyone said goodbye, and boarded the plane.  
  
"Gordo? I'm scared. What if we crash? Or what if terrorists invade the plane? Or what if we  
run out of gas while we're over the ocean?!" a terrified Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie, it'll be okay. Don't worry. We are not going to crash." Gordo assured her.   
  
"But-"  
  
Before she could say anything else, the plane started to move. And as if opon reflex, Lizzie  
tightly grabed Gordo's hand.  
  
Lizzie had her eyes closed, and her fingers interlaced with Gordo's. While Lizzie was too afraid  
to open her eyes, Gordo couldn't take his off of their hands.  
  
Ten minutes later, the plane was in the air, and everything was running smoothly.  
  
But their hands we still in each other's. And Gordo hadn't said anything, because he was   
so happy.  
  
Lizzie finally noticed that Gordo was just sitting there smiling and looking down at their  
hands.  
  
Lizzie blushed.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Oh..uh..that's okay." Gordo replied.  
  
"You okay?" Gordo asked he a few minutes later.  
  
"Um, yeah. I think I am...now." Lizzie replied.  
  
For the rest of the day, Lizzie and Gordo talked about little things like, what were they going  
to do in Rome, what were they planning on buying for their families, things like that.   
  
Lizzie looked back at Miranda, who looked like she was having the time of her life with Ethan.  
Then she looked at Kate who was sitting with Larry Tudgeman. Kate was glaring at Miranda. And  
Lizzie couldn't help but laugh.  
  
After a while, Lizzie and Gordo both got tired.  
  
"Ugh! this stupid pillow is so uncomfortable!" Lizzie complained.  
  
"You uh...need a shoulder?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Yeah. If you don't mind."  
  
"Nah. I don't mind." Gordo replied.  
  
They almost instantly fell asleep. But before Gordo fel asleep, he couldn't help but to smell  
her hair.  
  
Little did they know, when they were asleep, Miranda just so happened to be passing by, and saw   
the two. She thought that is was just the sweetest thing! So she went and got her camera, and   
took a picture of the two asleep on each other's shoulders.  
  
Later that night, Lizzie woke up to find Gordo's head on hers.   
  
She smiled.  
  
But she then remembered that is they didn't talk about the kiss, they never would!  
  
"Gordo, Gordo, wake up. I need to talk to you..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N- Well, I hope you liked it! I thought it was pretty good. But you probably hate me for the  
cliffie huh? Oh well, now remember. If I don't get at least 8 reveiws, I won't post the  
next chapter. So reveiw!!!!! ~Whitney 


	5. The Talk

A/N- I wanna thank everyone who's reveiwed this story!! I heart you so much!! And thanks for  
  
being patient with me!! I've been SO busy!!! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie hated to wake him up, but this was important. She also hated getting off of his  
  
shoulder. But she had to do it.   
  
It was the perfect time. Everyone on the plane (except the pilot) was asleep.  
  
"Gordo, Gordo, wake up." Lizzie said as she shook him.  
  
"You wake up." he replied in a half-asleep tone.  
  
"Gordo, it's Lizzie..I really need to talk to you." She said.  
  
At the sound of her name, his ears perked up slightly.  
  
He was also actually making an effort to wake up now.  
  
"Alright Lizzie, I'm up. What's on your mind?" He asked her.  
  
"You see..um, I think we need to talk about...8th Grade pictures.." She said hoping that he  
  
would catch on.  
  
But since he was half asleep, he had to think about it a little while.  
  
"Lizzie what're are you..oh."  
  
"Yeah..um, I don't really know what to say, but I know we need to talk about it." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Yeah we do..look, Lizzie. Um, it was very unexpected.." He started. But Lizzie interupted  
  
him.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry..I didn't think that..I mean I thought that-"   
  
Now Gordo interupted her.  
  
"No, no, it was unexpected, but I'd be lying to you if I said that I didn't like it." He  
  
told her with a smile.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
He continued..  
  
"And, I guess, what I've been trying to tell you since the beginning of the semiseter, is that  
  
I-"  
  
But yet again he was interupted.  
  
"Hey guys! I can't sleep either. So what's up?" Miranda asked.  
  
It was official. Miranda has the worst timing in the history of the world.  
  
Lizzie gave her a look, and Gordo just looked down.  
  
"Ahem..Miranda, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lizzie asked while looking at her in an angry  
  
way.  
  
"Uh..sure.." she replied.  
  
"I'll be right back Gordo. Don't go anywhere." Lizzie said to Gordo.  
  
"Ok, I won't." A dissapointed Gordo mumbled in reply.  
  
Lizzie practically dragged Miranda to the bathroom door, but didn't go in.  
  
"Miranda!! How could you? We were *talking*!! Lizzie said while putting emphasis on the word  
  
talking.  
  
"So? How come I can't- oh you were *talking*?! I am *so* sorry Lizzie! Tell you what I'll  
  
go back to my seat, and stay there for the rest of the night. Sound good?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzi sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But he was about to tell me that he liked me! I just know it! now, I don't  
  
know if he'll teell me know." A sad Lizzie said with tears almost in her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm so sorry. I really am. But you have to *make* him tell you. Alright? Now you go  
  
back over there, and you get your man, girl." Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks Miranda." Lizzie replied.  
  
They hugged.  
  
"Anytime."   
  
And with that, Lizzie got up, and went back to her seat.  
  
"Hey Gordo, sorry it took so long. I had to ..uh clear up something with Miranda."  
  
"That's okay.." Gordo replied.  
  
There was at least five minutes of silence when Lizzie finally decided to say something.  
  
"So, what what were you gonna say before Miranda interupted?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I uh...I don't remember." Gordo replied. He sounded....depressed.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I do. I remember the exact words too. You were saying that you've been trying to  
  
tell me something since the beginning of the semester. Now finish." Lizzie said.  
  
"Um...I..well, it's like-" Gordo stutterd but couldn't get any words out. He was also becoming  
  
fasinated with his hands...because he was staring at them.  
  
Lizzie grabbed his face gently with her hands.  
  
"Gordo, look at me. Look at me in the eyes...now what are you trying to tell me?" Lizzie said  
  
with all the seriousness she had.  
  
Gordo was stunned. He was so nervous..he couldn't speak. But there was one thing that he could  
  
*do*.  
  
He kissed her. Not on the cheek, the forhead, or the hand. But on the lips.  
  
It was only a few minutes long, but to both of them, it felt like much longer.  
  
As they parted, Lizzie smiled.  
  
"I like you...and not as just a best friend either." Gordo said as he smiled back.  
  
Suddenly, all their classmates, were clapping. Miranda, Ethan, Tudgeman, even Kate and Claire!  
  
Lizzie just smiled as she thought of something to say back....then she thought of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Haha!! You hate me right? Good! But if you want another chapter faster, you'll reveiw like  
  
crazy!! ~Whitney 


	6. Miranda's Side of the Story

Hello.....well, I wouldn't be suprised if everyone forgot about this story!! I know I did! But  
  
because I don't really want to continue with this, I'm just going to post the rest of the   
  
chapters at once so I can be done with it....oh by the way, I have a site now! Please go to  
  
http://www.freewebs.com/whit_whit and sign the guestbook! Okay, now...here is the *LONG* awaited  
  
chapters to "On Our Way To Rome".......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie was still kind of in a daze after that kiss, but she knew that she had to say *something*.  
  
She searched for her words in silence.....  
  
"I really like you too Gordo..." Lizzie replied to him.  
  
Short, yet...to the point.  
  
"So...." Gordo started.  
  
"So...." Lizzie said right back to him.  
  
"Um, so do we go out now, or...what?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie sighed.  
  
"Well you know....you sorta, kinda have to *ask* me first." Lizzie said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, ahem...Lizzie, will you go out with me?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Well, I dunno now...you know...it took you so long to ask me, so I just don't know if-" Lizzie   
  
of course was just kidding, but she was interupted by Gordo's lips on hers. Soon, they parted   
  
yet again.  
  
"Okay." Lizzie said in reply to Gordo's last question.  
  
"I thought so...." Gordo said with a laugh.  
  
For a moment they just sat there, soaking in what had just happened. The silence was broken by   
  
Gordo looking over at her, before he called her name.  
  
"Lizzie..." Gordo said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo didn't say anything. All he did was taker her right hand, with his left, and gently laced  
  
their fingers. They sat like that for the rest of the plane ride. Until finally, they were forced  
  
to let go when they got off the plane, and carried their luggage.  
  
They were finally there...Rome...and to Lizzie, it was just *so* romantic! She couldn't take  
  
her eyes off the scenery, and of course Gordo.  
  
Miranda was so happy to see them together. But also just a little worried...from now on, she'd   
  
probably feel like a third-wheel. They'd always be kissing, holding hands, and all of that  
  
boyfriend/girlfriend stuff....and she'd have to watch it. It was official. She needed a boyfriend.  
  
But who? There was one person to ask this question to: Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Miranda asked her.  
  
"Sure!" she said as she giggled, and hesitantly let go of Gordo's hand.  
  
Miranda sighed.  
  
"What's up?" Lizzie said in the most perky voice you had ever heard.  
  
"Well...I have a problem. I want...no, *need* a boyfriend! If I'm gonna hang out with you and  
  
Gordo, I'm gonna need a boyfriend." Miranda said.  
  
"Miranda...you don't need a boyfriend just to hang out with me and Gordo! We're your friends!!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I want one. You think you can try helping me get one?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Sure....why not?" Lizzie replied.  
  
Lizzie started back to Gordo..  
  
"Hey Gordo, um, I hate to do this and all, but I think me and Miranda need some girl time...she's  
  
really bummed...you know, not having a boyfriend in like, the most romantic City in the world. Do  
  
you mind if we hang out for a few hours?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"Sure, take all the time you need...I wanna explore too, so we'll meet up in a few hours, okay?"  
  
"It's a date." Lizzie said as she smiled, and went back to Miranda.  
  
"Okay Miranda. For the next few hours, it's just gonna be you and me.....looking for guys, and  
  
exploring this beautiful city!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"But I thought you'd wanna be with Gordo...this is totally romantic and all..." Miranda said.  
  
"Well, I wanted to help you first, besides, Gordo understands! Now lets find you a boyfriend!"   
  
Lizzie replied.  
  
"It's gonna be kind of hard for Sanchez, don't you think?" a voice said from behind them.  
  
They turned around....Kate. Before she could say anything else, Lizzie silenced her.  
  
"Save it for someone who actually *cares* what you say.....oh, and good luck finding someone who  
  
does." Lizzie said as she pulled Miranda out the hotel door.  
  
Kate just stood there in shock that someone had actually stood up to her...not to mention told  
  
her off.  
  
"Lizzie...how did you do that?!" Miranda asked her, also in shock.  
  
"I don't know.....but I'm sick of her trying to destroy our lives. This year is different. I don't  
  
care what she thinks....and I'm gonna let her know that too." Lizzie replied.  
  
"I think it's Gordo...and if it is, then you should have gone out with him a *long* time ago."   
  
Miranda smirked.  
  
Lizzie just rolled her eyes playfully in return.  
  
Luckily, Miss Ungermeyer gave them three hours of free time to do whatever they wanted.  
  
And during that three hours, they were going to find Miranda a boyfriend.....or at least that's  
  
what Lizzie hoped......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVEIW!! 


	7. Gordo and Ethan, Lizzie and Miranda

Okay, so I got a flood of reveiws telling me to hurry up and update. So here you go--oh, sorry I  
  
didn't sooner, but I had that stupid flu...yuck. Alright, so here it is.....  
  
Oh! One more thing! Me and my really good friend Nicole are co-writing a story together. Okay, so,   
  
it's mostly hers...but I'm doing a chapter here and there, so check it out! It's called   
  
"Lizzie's Diary".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the first day of the two-week trip to Rome....and Gordo was pumped! Well, he was mostly   
  
excited because he'd have Lizzie to share it with...as his *girlfriend*. This was gonna be  
  
the best two weeks ever!  
  
Unfortunatly, when they had gotten there, Lizzie told him that she needed some "bonding" time  
  
with Miranda. No biggie...but he had wished that he could spend that time with her. Oh well. He  
  
decided he would spend that time sight seeing by him self.  
  
That is, until he was fixing to walk out the door.....  
  
"Mr. Gordon, just where do you think you're going?" Ms. Ungermeyer asked him.  
  
"Um..just sight-seeing.." Gordo answered bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, well, not alone. You have to have someone with you. Fortunatly someone else is looking  
  
for a travel buddy too." Ms Ungermeyer informed him.  
  
"Who?" he sighed.  
  
"Mr. Craft! I found you a travel buddy! Get over here!" Ms Ungermeyer said to Ethan as he walked   
  
towards the two of them.  
  
'Oh, you have to be kidding me..' Gordo thought.  
  
"Fine. Let's go Ethan." Gordo said.  
  
It's not that he didn't like Ethan, but since he was just a *little* smarter, Ethan kinda got in  
  
the way at times.  
  
"That's cool with me brotha-dude." Ethan said as he followed Gordo.  
  
This was going to be very interesting.....  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda and Lizzie were at the Trevi Fountain also sight seeing....for guys of course.  
  
"Oh, look at him!" Lizzie said as she nudged Miranda pointing to an Italian boy.  
  
"Um...nah, too...um, too....unbelieveably perfect." Miranda said as she sighed.  
  
"Okay! Then let's go talk to him!" Lizzie said as she took Miranda's arm and pulled her towards  
  
him. She wasn't budging.  
  
"No. This is silly Lizzie. I'm not gonna find a boyfriend by just looking for cute guys on the   
  
streets of Rome. Trust me. It's not gonna happen." Miranda said.  
  
"C'mon...it'll be alright!" Lizzie said still pulling her best friend...she was moving this time!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda walked through the crowds as they looked for the boy.   
  
Just then coins, lipgloss, and everything in Miranda's purse went flying everywhere when she   
  
bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." the boy said as he began to pick up the   
  
things on the ground.  
  
"That's alright, it's my fault. I was just-" Miranda stopped. She had just bumped into this  
  
amazingly gorgeous guy.  
  
He also looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi..." Miranda said as she blushed.  
  
"Hi..." the boy said as he looked down from embarassment.  
  
"I'm Miranda."   
  
"I'm Paolo."   
  
Lizzie just watched the two, and held in her screams of excitment.  
  
"Gordo dude, can we like, go get some of that ice cream stuff? I'm hungry yo." Ethan complained  
  
as Gordo walked with his tour guide in hand.  
  
"Ethan, can I ask you something?" Gordo said frusterated.  
  
"What's up dawg?" Ethan said in reply.  
  
"Why aren't you with Kate?" Gordo said bluntly.  
  
"Oh...her. Well see, we kind of broke up. It was wicked sad. I miss her so much." Ethan said as   
  
he held his head down.  
  
"You miss her? Why?" Gordo laughed.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I know she's like...totally into herself and all. But there's just like  
  
something about her...that I can't explain. Ya know?" Ethan said.  
  
"Yeah...I do know...I'll tell you what. I'll try and help you out with Kate, if you please be  
  
cooperative with the tour we're going on. Oh, and we'll get that 'icecream stuff' too." Gordo  
  
reasoned.  
  
"Deal." Ethan said as they shook hands.  
  
This was going to be hard. Gordo thought how he would get them back together, and soon figured  
  
out that he'd need Lizzie's help too. 


	8. Making the Date

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the support I'm getting with this story, even though I personally   
  
think it sucks. Thanks guys!   
  
Oh, and to Lost World, and anyone else who's wondering: This will *not* be a Miranda/Matt story.  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm not into them. It's too frequent in some of the stories here on ff.net today,  
  
so I want to write something totally original. However, I do like some M/M stories   
  
(as long as they have L/G in them, so if you're a writer of an M/M story, don't take it   
  
personally!! Miranda and Matt just isn't my thing. Too unrealistic. So, sorry Lost World!   
  
I hope you continue to read anyway! ~Whitney~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miranda and Paolo stared at each other for what seemed like hours when Miranda finally stood up   
  
after picking up her things.  
  
"Um...again, sorry about all this. Are you okay?" Paolo asked Miranda.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Miranda replied in a daze.  
  
Lizzie cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is my best friend Lizzie." Miranda blushed.  
  
Paolo hadn't paid any attention to Lizzie at all so when he turned to kiss her hand,   
  
(it's an Italian thing) he was shocked!  
  
"Wow!" was all Paolo could say.  
  
Miranda looked down and figured that he thought Lizzie was prettier than her. This always   
  
happened...Lizzie may have never realized it, but guys were always into her.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Lizzie said thinking he was awfully rude to Miranda.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you look like my singing partner's twin! And as far as I know,   
  
she doesn't have one...the only difference is, she has brown hair..." Paolo said confusingly.   
  
Paolo showed Lizzie a picture that he had in his wallet.  
  
"Whoa! Miranda take a look at this! It's unbelievable!" Lizzie said in awe.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's freaky!" Miranda replied.  
  
"Hey Paolo, you mind if I keep this picture so I can show it to my boyfriend?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Paolo said. He didn't seem to be dissapointed about Lizzie having a boyfriend,   
  
so maybe he *did* like Miranda after all!  
  
"Well, I better be going. I have a photo shoot in half an hour...um, Miranda? Could I see you   
  
again?" Paolo asked her shyly.  
  
"Um...uh...sure, but when?" Miranda said as she thought of a good time.  
  
"How about tomorrow?! We get three hours of free time everyday after the educational stuff."   
  
Lizzie said excitedly.  
  
"So, tomorrow at 4:00pm, here?" Paolo proposed.  
  
"I'll be there." Miranda said still dazed on how fast all this had happened.  
  
Paolo kissed Miranda's hand before leaving, and looked back several times before she was out of   
  
sight.  
  
Lizzie jumped up and down while screaming.  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! I can't believe it!!! You have a date with an Italian Pop Star! Oh,   
  
I bet he's the Justin Timberlake of Italy!! Can you believe it?! A *POP STAR*!!!!   
  
I'm so jealous! This is so amazing!! Eek!!" Lizzie said extremly fast.  
  
"Lizzie I think you're more excited than I am.." Miranda comented.  
  
"Really?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No!!! I'm *so* excited! Oh my gosh, what am I gonna wear?" Miranda stressed.  
  
"Well, we have an hour and a half left of free time. I say we take that time to go shopping!!"   
  
Lizzie said.  
  
"Let's go!!" Miranda replied as the two of them ran to pick the most perfect outfit ever.  
  
An hour and a half later, the two of them were back at the hotel waiting for Gordo. Lizzie   
  
couldn't wait to him what all had happened..Miranda had a boyfriend, she had a twin, she got   
  
these incredibly amazing shoes...okay, so maybe he wouldn't care much about the shoes, but who   
  
cares?  
  
After a few minutes, Gordo walked in with Ethan. Once Lizzie and Miranda saw the two together,   
  
they wondered why they were together...because Gordo had a low tolerance for stupidity.  
  
"What's up with that?" Lizzie asked as Gordo appoached them.  
  
"Miss Ungermeyer wouldn't let us go without a buddy...and Ethan was the only one besides me   
  
without one." Gordo said as he sighed.  
  
"Wait...why wasn't he with Kate?" Miranda asked him.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you two about that." Gordo said.  
  
For the next hour, the three of them talk about what all happened that day.  
  
"Wow...Kate and Ethan broke up.." Miranda said.  
  
"Lizzie has a twin..." Gordo said.  
  
"What a day! I wonder if everyday here will be like this..." Lizzie said as she layed her head   
  
on Gordo shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and I wonder how we're gonna get Kate and Ethan back together. Miranda said. 


End file.
